


Simpler Times

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville, Superman - Fandom
Genre: FanFiction Cover, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Simpler Times

When I put up the offer for doing presents I was really glad that tasabian asked for this story. I remember it really standing out in my mind. Go read the fic it's wonderful.

[Title: Simpler Times](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/151015.html)  
Author:  ****[](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tasabian**](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Plot: When Vandal Savage sends Superman back in time, he ends up in Lex's past. Will Clark be able to find his way home in time to save Metropolis?

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Simplertimescopy2.jpg)   



End file.
